nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Muscle Cars
Community Agreement? I would like to know what we would define as a muscle car since the origin is from the United States, but there are other cars out there that would fit into this as well (like the BMW M3 E92 or Mercedes-Benz AMG cars). I would like to know what the community thought would be ok or not ok to add to this category? I temporarily added some cars that the game lists as muscle cars, but some may not apply (since there are pony cars.) Angeloky 09:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :This category is meant for cars classed as a Muscle Car in Need for Speed: Carbon but I don't think we use it anymore. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 11:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Defining what type of car a car is is tricky. I could call a GT-R a muscle car since it's a comfy, practical car that's pretty heavy, with a massively powerful engine up front. 12:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::In the Need for Speed series, muscle cars have been defined differently. For instance, the Z06 Vette was a muscle car in NFSC. However, it was a Super car in NFSHP. And according to GM, it is a sports car. This is why it is no longer used and the reason why we made a Muscle cars in NFSC category. The same goes for Exotic and Tuner categories. :::Oh, and the M3 E92 is not a muscle car. Not by a long shot. Think of the CF roof, which says it all. CMAN122 (talk) 12:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::LeMansRacer: That was my initial thought as well, but we already have a category for it, and by the time I came on here, this category already had the HSV cars in it, which is why I was confused on the intent of the category. ::::Chuck1551: Interesting take on it, I never really saw the GT-R that way. ::::CMAN122: That was the primary reason why I didn't put a whole lot of cars into this, but I figured it would go with the stereotypical American definition of 2-doors, Large naturally aspirated or supercharged V8 in the front, RWD, and reasonably priced. Nevertheless, I suppose it just means that this category may be more confusing that I thought.Angeloky 18:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's about to get even more confusing - Ford Shelby Terlingua Mustang and Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure if many people agree on this, but at least in my country, people often define muscle cars as American V8 coupes with RWD and affordable price. Since many seem to accept that as a standard definition, why not go with it? ::::::@LeMansRacer: I believe that none of those two should be categorised as Muscle cars as one's a V6 and one's a Twin-Turbo V12. I consider Terlingua Mustang as a race car and the SL 65 Black as an Exotic. Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:10, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'd just bury this category unless we come to a consensus about the definition of muscle cars. To me, they are mid-size are greater 2-door or 4-door American cars with heavy supercharged V8 engines. But seeing how this term is handled nowadays in automobile magazines (used for describing rather unfitting cars like the Dodge Viper and sophisticated European cars) and let's not forget how the NFS franchise has used this term, I'd say a consensus of using this category will never be met. CMAN122 (talk) 12:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Should hold off on using the term until we can define all terms or stop using them altogether to categorise cars? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC)